the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom of Rohan
Description: Rohan is an old and respected faction on the server, and has a fairly central location for interaction with other regions. It has had its share of tough times, but appears to be on the rise, with the King, his Lords and Marshals working together more than ever to bring in new players and create forts and cities to protect and house their people. Kings: 1st King - SpeedySC Speedy reigned as king of Rohan very early on in server history, but his reign was short, uneventful and the most unpopular. Elizaer openly declared he wished to usurp the king, but then rennounced his statement. The key city built in this time was Boyd's Edoras. Other small settlements included Speedy's Helms Deep, Stereoid's Rohan Fortress convert 'Whitefall', and mewarmy's hill fort. Speedy's reign ended as he announced to leave for the Red Mountains and set up a poll, with mewarmy as his preferred candidate. The full list of candidates were Elizaer, Stereoid and mewarmy. 2nd King - mewarmy Mew's first reign was the brightest one till date, under mew's command Rohan was the biggest faction to roam around at that time. Wars were fought and alliances were forged and a tone was set on this server which is still in order today. The city of Aldburg became one of the biggest hotspots for travellers and traders, but was at it's turn also the most wanted place for evil players. The two notorious bandits to attack and siege Aldburg were Webskee and Atanvarno, renowned for their precise and successful attacks. It was also in this time that Rohan became the wealthiest faction of the men, ranging from mith piles to trinkets only some could get. But like all great tales, there has to be an end and that struck Rohan hard, Mew got banned for some of his reckless endeavours involving the grief of a Gundabad settlement. 3rd King - Icefrone Probably the shortest reign but certainly not one to be forgotten, Icefrone's reign was certainly the heaviest. Since the fall of mew had a fierce impact on both server and Rohan, and it was Ice his job to lessen the dealt damage and to rebuilt an empire. It was also at this time that the forces of Mordor declared war on this troubled nation, Icefrone tried to negotiate over this war but all attempts were declined by the Mordorian government. Success followed Icefrone however when the forces of men, elves and dwarves gathered to lay siege on Goblin-Town. However, before any bloodshed could dealt, the leader of Mordor accepted a truce and further sieges would be called off. Another interfactional conflict was between Rohan and Angmar/Dol Guldur, after a successful Rohan raid in Mirkwood on a high placed Mordorian player, war was declared on the nation of Rohan. This war wasn't fought since a truce was made with Dol Guldur soon after, however since we never got a word from Angmar this war is technically still ongoing but is long forgotten. Icefrone's reign ended when mew got unbanned and took over the role of king. 4th King - mewarmy Mew's second reign was far from successful, joining rates were low and more reckless endeavours ensued, it was however in this time that Edoras saw her first citizens come and Aldburg died out, leaving a deserted and crippled city behind. Harad was target of Mew's wraith and suffered many deaths, Mordor was repeatedly attacked and mew pretty much turned into a person he once despised and fought. Mew's second reign ended with him giving the throne to the current ruler: Henry3748, after a scandal rendered mew not worthy to lead. Soon after mew stepped down he got banned for a second and permanent ban after griefing into a build. 5th King - Henry3748 Being handed a crippled nation with no warning, Henry had great visions for Rohan, but he knew it wouldn't be an easy task. Henry reshaped the Rohirric goverment, gearing it more towards economic development instead of militaristic as set by mew's second reign. However, an old enemy saw this as an opportunity - dunland declared war. Rohan, with the help of its allies, ended the war before it began. Henry then resigned and allowed Icefrone to rule again. 6th King - Icefrone Icefrone's second reign was far from similar to his first. In this reign, multiple big things were implemented and a strong, solid base was created. Icefrone got this claim by Henry resigning at Icefrone's request. After Icefrone got his throne, big changes were made in the way Rohan is to be governed. The autocracy was restored and the original government was disband. This government was later re-shaped into a setting where lords were limited in their powers but had a say in an advising council. Also, in the first week that the new king was settled, Edoras was reset and saw it's first new buildings. Bonds were made and enemies remained at bay. Here is a recap of all the implementations and changes that were made during this reign: - Alliances with numerous elven factions (Dorwinion, High Elves, Wood Elves) - Edoras was reset - Edoras was build for 30% - Coalition of Dawn was formed on initiative of Icefrone and Tarixivv. This resulted in a strong alliance between several great menish nations. - Helms Deep was being built - Witenagemót was created, this is the previously described advising council - A peace-treaty was made, and later disband with Astrasi Empire - Gap Of Rohan Agreement was disband - An extensive ranking system was made, thus allowing Rohirrim to climb their way to fame. - Several builds were grouped to form solid 'counties'. Example: Whitefall is under Edoras's county. - Kill On Sight list was created. - Made great changes to how Rohan stands towards other factions. But in the end, about 7 months into his reign, Icefrone grew bored of ruling Rohan and thought it was time for another king to claim this throne. Satisfied and proud of the great changes and implementations he had done, he left the throne for Henry. Hoping he learned from his mistakes and would be a suitable king which could find it's way on this strong and solid foundation. 7th King - Henry3748 Icefrone resigned and allowed Henry to reign king again, as Ice ventured north to the dwarves, in search of a change in scenery, and a more relaxed life style. Henry's new reign has yet to unfold. Interfactional Diplomacy. Rohan is part of the following interfactional Alliances: * Coalition of Dawn, along with Arnor and Gondor and their respected sub-factions/fiefs. * White Council; represented by: Henry3748 and TheSmileBC * The Brown Leaf Alliance, the alliance between Rohan and the Woodelves * The Blue Leaf Alliance, the alliance between Rohan and the High Elves * The Purple Leaf Alliance, the alliance between Rohan and Dorwinion Rohan's government stands friendly to the following factions (be aware: this may not be mutual): * Shire * Fangorn * Tauredain * Avari * Lothlorien * Erebor, Blue mountains, Dwarven Moria, Dwarven Dunland, Iron hills, Red Mountains, Dwarven Misty Mountains, Forochel Dwarves. Rohan's government stands neutral with the following factions (be aware: this may not be mutual). * Rhun * The Astrasi Empire * Dale * Umbar * Isengard Rohan's government stands hostile with the following factions (be aware: this may not be mutual(This does not mean we're at war)). * Dol Guldur * Gundabad * Half Trolls * Mordor * Angmar * Rhudaur * Dunland Custom Factions, are not recognized by the Rohirrim government, thus not listed. Military: Military Leaders 1st Marshal - in charge of commanding all Rohir in battle, as well as organizing raids and sieges. 1st Marshal is also the King (Henry3748). 2nd Marshal - in charge of gaining military intelligence (Jamez45767). 3rd Marshal (aka Captain) - in charge of training the Rohirrim for battle (littlefiredog). Military Ranks Kill on sight: Sadly, not everything is sunshine and beauty in the lands of the Rohirrim. Evil players and rogue assassins are present in Rohan and won't hesitate to mess up your day. Because of this, RMI introduced our own Kill on sight list (KOS), these players don't have to be actively pursuit. But whenever you spot a player on this list, you can hunt him down. If you succeed to hunt down a player on our KOS list, you will be rewarded. ( If you have any information on one of these players please report it to RMI at Mering stream or Woldhall , or any military establishment ). These are the following names on this list: * Dunker220 * Hexidecimark * Hypno05 * Wolfking_nl = For raids on Rohan * beberdje = For raids on Rohan * woow (MOST WANTED) = head of haradrian insertions into Rohan * iAmHaxer = for treason Builds: (List of builds confirmed by Rohan's King and Eorls, individual bases are excluded)., * Edoras, governed by Henry3748, * Mering Stream, governed by derpyherro, * Woldhall, governed by Jamez45767, * Eastmark, governed by Arathred, * Grimslade, governed by Henry3748, * Deeping Comb, governed by littlefiredog, * Helms Deep, governed by TheSmileBC. * Fords of Isen Recruitment Camp, governed by Henry3748 Player list * King Henry3748, ruler of Edoras and Grimslade * Eorl TheSmileBC, ruler of Helms Deep * Lord derpyherro, ruler of Mering Stream * Baron Jamez45767, Baron of Wold (ruler of the region and cities and towns within. Region capital is Woldhall.) * Lord littlefiredog, ruler of Deeping * Lord Arathred, ruler of Eastmark * Rohir EndlessPixels (Ambassador of Wold) * Rohir rjsIII (captain of Wold Guard) * Rohir Wild_graybear (Wold) * Rohir mattdiggydog * Rohir Torcher_Lantern * Rohir pop_cat14 * Rohir quag Territories: * Rohan * Wold (Rohan) *Mouths of Entwash *Southern Enedwaith *Myrksalr (Mirkwood) *Tamwich (Anduin) *Cyneaglands (Far Harad) *The River Isen *Drúwaith Iaur Table of Ranks We, as Rohirrim like to have a structured way to keep track of all the ranks we can give to our men. *Lords still rule their cities, but the King reserves the right to claim a rohirric city in specific circumstances (civil war, inactivity, etc). RMI: RMI (Rohan Military Intelligence) is the intelligence gathering branch of the army of Rohan. The Director of RMI is Jamez45767 and chief of intelligence is Derpyherro. RMI agents are picked out of the Rohan Millitary and to keep agent discretion there is no way to sign up. All members apart from the director and chief of Intelligence are unknown and remain so. It only reports to the King and his advisory council. RMI is headquartered at Woldhall and has another large office at Mering Stream, it also operates safe houses in different regions and embasies but these are classified. A close knit Community: We strive to bring the faction together so that our members really feel included in what we do. We allow players to make decisions, fight and build alongside their ‘superiors’. We offer faction wide events such as jousting, horse races, boss fights, resource gathering, city building (we have plans for many cities in our empire), pvp events and even mock sieges on colossal builds such as Helms Deep! And of course prizes are given out. we also have a skype and facebook group for Rohirrim members. Category:Faction Category:Men Category:Middle Men Category:Good Category:Factions